Windows 95's Cars Series 2: Episode 4 - Horrific Big One
Last time we saw Win95's cars series 2 (or season 2), we saw that Harold Axel caused Chris Roamin to crash. It's now the Washington 350 and a huge crash involves everyone INCLUDING CRUZ RAMIREZ and except Jackson Storm, John Retoline, Bumper Car Gerald Jones and the Willy's Cup racers. Transcript Chick: Lap 105 at Washington Speedway. Natalie: TROUBLE TURN 3! NEXT GEN REV N GO PUSHED BY NONE OTHER THAN JOHN RETOLINE! BUMPER CAR GERRY PUSHES CRUZ RAMIREZ! VH1: HE INVOLVES MY FAVORITE! THE 65 COBRA! 1966 Ford Galaxie 500: NOOOO!!!! (1965 Cobra hits the wall at 700 septillion G Force at 6 million mph and 79 billion hp while hit 700 ZILLION G FORCE BY GERRY JONES, CHICK HICKS, TOMMY GEARSON AND JOHN RETOLINE AT THE SAME TIME!!!!, goes airborne 55 million meters high, flips over 74 nillion times, and crashes worse than Lightning Mcqueen 2014, Winford 2013, Tom Landis 1979, Cole Speedland 1987, Matthew Overtaker 2004, Bobby Carsac 1973 and 1977 (BnL and Calladega), Lightning Mcqueen 2016, Bobby Swift 2014, Cruz Ramirez 2017, Murray Clutchburn 1990, Johnny Blamer 1993, Dale Sr 2001, Chuck Armstrong 2005, Floyd Mulvhill 1987, The King 1973 and 2005, Racingtire and Tanrev 1990, Kargas and Carlow 2011, All Cars in 1998 N20 Cola 400 and 2005 Dinoco 400, Eugene Carbureski slipping 1994, Johnny Blamer eating 100 MILLION HOT SAUCE!!!, Ronald Oaks 1979, Doc Hudson 1954, Junior Moon 1956, The Great Parker House Collision of 1995 (Parker is born in 1984 and was 11 in 1995), Indy 500 1986 crash, Foyt, Marintire, Pitcar and Henderson 1974, Morris Axler 1963, Ralph Carlow 2000, Tom Landis and Don Chapcar 1988, Richard Petty 1988 Daytona 500, Slide Powers 1975, 1971 Calladega Big One, All Racers Wrecked in Big One 1990 Clutch Aid 400, Ricky Rudd 1984 Busch Clash, Claude Scruggs 2008 and 1979, Slider Petrolski 2003, Kraig Shiftright 1973, Lee Cunningham 1958, River Scott 1957, Ricardo Albany 1946, Greg Candyman 1984, 1965 Mustang 1988, Haul Inngas 2002 and H.J Hollis 2018 and dies instantly when he hit the wall at that lot of G Force. Mr. Cobra lands upside down on the biggest fire (bigger than Swift 2014) that can be watched from THE MOON!!!!! He then turns into 70 billion pieces, causing him death with oil and blood killing his driver and flooding the speedway. An hour later, the speedway's flood finishes. The Cobra is now no pieces, blood or oil.) 1969 Mach 1: (gasps) OH NO! Cruz: MACH 1! 69 Mach: CRUZ! Cruz: MACH! 69 Mach: CRUZ! Both: HE DIED! (Everyone from the vintage car series plus their green angry bird bad piggy drivers cry and bawl so hard that they die as well) Cruz: WHAT THE HECK!? Jackson: A stupid (Seal Bark) Cobra just died. Jack: BARK BARK! SEAL BARK 1 MILLION POINT 1 ZILLION!!! Lightning: Bad crash. Mac 128k: Erm, that's just the Cobra. Baby Fozzie: WAKKA WAKKA WA- (Cruz slaps Fozzie with a tomato in the face and Fozzie dies) (THE SCARY MAZE WOMAN APPEARS!!!) Woman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (All next gens die) Alan Mcdonald Jr: Alright, we have a problem. Pete Carlinton and Max Turner: Yes? Bruce Carlinton, Dick Miller, Joe Allen Foyt and Rev Pitcar: THAT was bad! Floyd Lowtire: This is CRAZY!!! (snake kills him) (Later everyone becomes alive) Chick: That's a bad crash that ends up with Cruz crashing worse than Inngas 2002. Norman Green: Well not really, I will be his backup. Joe Allen Foyt: Not really, I will be RYAN LANEY'S BACKUP! Norman: APRIL FOOLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marshmallow, Little Apple, Pear, Grandpa Lemon, Grapefruit and Orange: HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! YAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marshmallow: I hate unicorns. Orange: OH NOOOO! Pear: Whatever. It's April Fools. Marshmallow: APRIL FOOLS KITTY STYLE! Norman: It's actually April the 1st, so April 1st Day. KNIFE! (Hand cuts every fruit from the Annoying Orange and they die) Norman: April Fools, stupid freakin jerks and (popeye toot) idiots! (dolphin censor) that! to be continued in part 5 when Ruby makes part 3